Psychologically Speaking
by princessjoey630
Summary: After finding Brennan reading an unusual book, Booth and Brennan discuss various things, leading to Booth thinking about his feelings. Spoilers for season 5. Oneshot. B/B.


**A/N This is my first **_**Bones**_** fic, it kind of appeared in my brain while I was studying for exams.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Psychologically Speaking…**

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Brennan snapped her book shut and dropped it on the floor. "What?"

Booth advanced into her office and picked up the book, examining it. "'_Psychology: the Science of Mind and Behaviour_'," he said slowly. He looked at Brennan curiously. "Psychology?"

"It's just so when Sweets articulates one of his convoluted theories at me, I may be able to reply with a justifiable response."

"Come up with anything good?"

Brennan paused. "The first chapter is just about how psychology is classified as an actual branch of science."

"Whereas you believed it to be…"

"I did not believe it to be a pseudoscience, exactly, I just believed it to be a misguided attempt to analyze specific actions using only empirical evidence."

Booth stared at her cluelessly. "Yeah…right…are we still on for lunch? Gordon Gordon's finally agreed to make us mac and cheese."

"But sometimes Sweets does make accurate observations about behaviour and reasoning. But, you do as well, and you never studied psychology, so maybe I should reassess again-"

"Wow. You're really involved in this," Booth said, leaning on her desk.

"He never ended up publishing his book, you know."

"What?"

"Sweets' book. "_The Heart of the Matter_". The book that he wrote about us. He never published it."

Booth, who had seen the book in question, remained silent. He'd found the book in Sweets' office when the young psychologist wasn't there, and Booth had read the end of it. Needless to say, he'd put the book down and slowly backed out of the room, vowing to himself that he'd never mention it again.

As he'd said to Gordon Gordon, Brennan didn't love him. He'd be able to tell. They were incompatible. She saw the world one way; he saw it another.

All of that was true, yet he still had feelings for her. _Damn that stupid clown for putting me off_, he thought furiously. If he'd told Brennan how he'd felt then, maybe they'd be in a less awkward position now.

"Booth?"

Booth snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You've been staring at my lamp for about a minute, almost catatonically."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"About how much I want mac and cheese right now. Come on, Bones, let's go," he said quickly, standing up and handing her coat to her.

He'd tell her eventually.

* * *

**A/N Please review! I'd like to get feedback on Brennan's characterization – I think I used the wrong vocabulary.**

**Okay, I think a bit of explanation is needed as to my whereabouts for the past seven months...well, I have now finished my second last year of high school. Which is brilliant. I've mostly been taking care of myself and my family and getting everything back to normal. Been a bit of a hectic year, but we're getting there. Before I forget, thank you for everyone who sent well-wishes for my exams! I heard back about some results, and so far I've done really well.**

**To my NCIS readers...sorry for the crashing halt on _By Heart_. I usually only post chapters when I have the next two or three already written (so I have an idea of where to fic is going) and it didn't happen with this fic. Now I haven't got a clue what to write next and the whole thing kind of died. I might finish it one day. Also, I did say I was going to write a sequel to _B12_, but that hasn't happened either (I'm really good at procrastinating). Again, maybe one day.**

**I kind of forgot that the messaging feature on was there, so I haven't actually looked at my messages for about seven months. :[ I sincerely apologise to everyone who messaged me with beta requests, spoilers for my Livejournal community and just normal messages (yes, M.E Wofford, I'm looking at you :]).**

**Anyway, I'm now getting back into writing, even though I'm now REALLY into Bones. Awesome show. I'm aiming to write some oneshots for Bones and NCIS to start off with, maybe leading up to some multichaps. Gotta balance it out with my year 12 work though (the equivalent of senior year in America).**

**Again, thank you so much for all the messages. They made me smile. :]**


End file.
